She's Back
by ZJX
Summary: I know it's a crappy title. Anyway, it's about my OC. She's a friend of the gang and now is back. Although she seems, erm, normal, she has a secret, and is back to do her mission. T/T M/J S/B Y/R YY/? K/OC
1. Prologue

Authoress: My first story on FF.net, so please give me some reviews.

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters: Not another story!

Authoress: Is the news that bad?

All the guys: Yes! There are enough stories about us! We're getting tired. 

Authoress: Watch it! I can make it extreme torture for you.

Seto: *sacastically* Oh, I'm so scared!

Authoress: You should be! Let's see....I'll cut back Joey's and Tristan's food, rip up Yugi's Dark Magician, rip up Kaiba's Blue Eyes, have Kaiba win a duel against Yami, make Bakura really nice, let Ryou do something, well, not right, for Mokuba, I'll have something bad happen to his brother, and the other guys will lose badly at Duel Monsters against a one-year old!

Joey and Tristan: NOOO! NOT THE FOO-

Kaiba: NOT MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRA-

Yugi and Yami: NOT THAT! PLEASE NOT TH-

Bakura: PLEEEEASE NOOO! I EVEN SAID PLEASE! NOO-

Ryou: I BEG YOU. DON'T, PLE-

Mokuba: ANYONE BUT MY BRO-

Authoress: *Tries to talk over all guys* This is kind of AU, but not quite. Nephirelle (my OC) has met the gang before during Duelist Kingdom, but she left after the event. I'm just telling you this so you won't get confused. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now the story.

______________________________________________________________________________

________Prologue_________

After Battle City, everyone's life went back to normal...sort of. Bakura wasn't as evil as he was before, Isis and Malik left, Mai and Joey were boyfriend and girlfriend, and so was Tea and Tristan. Kaiba got the Millenium Rod, and actually got a girlfriend! He only did that so he could learn more about his girlfriend's(Therese) company, so wasn't very close to her. Kaiba had another one before her named Katherine, but he broke up with her once he found out that her company was weak. Serenity moved in with Joey. Yugi and Yami stopped worrying about the Millenium Puzzle. Traces of Nephirelle was still in their memories, however. She was like a leaf in the autumn wind: ready to fall, but never did.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder if they still remember me, thought a brown-eyed girl. She stared blankly at the sky, millions of thoughts running through her head. 

"Mistresss, the plane and servants are ready,'' a voice said behind her. 

The girl sighed. She picked up her bag. "Very well. I am coming.'' She followed the servant to the plane. 

~~~~~~

Once aboard and in the sky, the girl took out a picture. A picture taken before she left. It showed five cheerful boys, three smiling girls, and a tall, dignified guy. The brown-eyed girl sighed once more. She could remember it like yesterday... 

---flasheback---

'Since our dear friend is leaving tomorrow, we might as well take a picture of us all so she won't forget us,'' said a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl. 

''You too,'' said a black-haired boy to his expression-less brother.

"I'll set the time for Joey's camera to take our picture," began the brown-eyed girl.

"Because the monkey here will burn up his own camera if he does it," sneered the black-haired boy's brother at a yellowed hair guy.

''Hey!'' shouted the yellowed hair guy, trying to fight him, but restrained by a brown haired guy, a white-haired guy, and a small, tricolor-haired guy. 

''Stop it. Let's take the picture already,'' said a yellow-haired girl.

Everyone got in their position. They smiled. "Don't be tense! Be normal. I want this picture to represent our normal selves,'' said the brown-eyed girl. Everyone relaxed. The girl set the camera for 5 seconds, and hurried toward the others. "Be yourselves!'' she said, and the picture was taken.

---_end of flashback---_

The brown-eyed girl smiled a bit at this memory. I can't wait to see them all, she thought. I wonder if they changed....

______________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: Now that wasn't so bad. You guys hardly had a part in the prologue.

Seto: Girlfriend?! And two!! I'm so OOC! When this is done, I'm gonna kill you.

Joey: Ha ha! *singsong voice* Kaiba got a girlfriend. Kaiba got a girlfriend... *gets smacked in the head by Authoress* Ow! What was that for?

Authoress: You can't make fun of him! There are reasons why he has a girlfriend. Besides, he doesn't even like them. He only dates them so he knows about their company. *turning to Seto* So you're not OOC. Anyway, you probably know who the brown-eyed girl is! See if you're right in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

Authoress: Here's chappie one!

Tea: Why is your pen name lil angel devil

Authoress: Because I'm sometimes and angel and sometimes little devil depending on my mood. Usually my yami is devilish and my hikari is angelic.

Tea: Oh.

Authoress: Or is it because my yami is an angel and my hikari is a devil? Or maybe...*keeps babbling on*

Mai: We get your point. *Authoress keeps babbling* So stop already!

Authoress: *ignores Mai. Keeps on talking to herself*

Mai: *frustrated. Throws a pillow case over Authoress' head.*

Serenity: I'll say the disclaimer since the authoress is too, uh, _wrapped up_ in something. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue. Now read the chapter. 

Authoress: Can someone get this thing off me?

________________________________________________________________________

________Chapter 1: Return________

Seto Kaiba took a walk. No particular reason. He didn't windowshop or look at anyone. He just... walked. His mind, however, was in its own world. Kaiba was peacefully planning his new Duel Monsters invention. He walked with his mind somewhere else.(A/N: That's dangerous. You could get hit by a car or something if you crossing the street doing that) His peace, however, was disrupted by...

"Seto!!!'' a girl's voice cried out.

Kaiba groaned. He knew who it was and did not like her.

''Seto!'' the girl said again. It was Therese, Kaiba's girlfriend.

Kaiba put on a fake smile and said "Hello Therese.''

''For the last time Seto, call me Terry,'' said Therese.

''Okay...Terry.'' Kaiba nearly stuttered. He was much too dignified to stutter.

''That's my Seto,'' Therese, or Terry, said.

Kaiba did not like Therese. In his opinion, she was very annoying. He only put up with her and _pretended_ to be her boyfriend was because he wanted her company's secrets. Once she told him them, he was going to break up. A bit dirty, but...oh well. He did that to Katherine.

''Get out of the way!'' shouted a girl. The warning came too late. 

****

CRASH!

Terry and Kaiba fell down, and so did the girl. Books flew everyway. The girl had been carrying books with her, and had been running.

"Watch where you're go-'' Seto Kaiba stopped short. ''Nephirelle Xu?''

''Wha- Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?''

''You two know each other? How?'' asked Terry, puzzled. The other two ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaiba.

"Don't want me here?" teased Nephirelle as she began picking up her books. Kaiba frowned.

"You know what I mean."

"Someone fill me in here!." Terry had to scream to get their attention.

"Oh, Nephirelle, this is Therese, or Terry for short. She's my-"

"Girlfriend?"Nephirelle smiled. Kaiba nodded.

"How did you know?" Terry asked. 

"I have my ways."

Kaiba told Terry how they met. He did leave out some important facts, though. He only said that they met in Pegasus' Duel Monsters Tournament. "So, why were you running and carrying all those books?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh-" Nephirelle was interupted.

"Hey, you girl with the dark hair standing next to those two punks and with those books on the floor!"

"Well, there's your answer! Nice to see you, gotta go!" Nephirelle picked up the books that she had forgotten when she met Kaiba and Terry, and began to ran. She was stopped by Kaiba's question.

"Why don't you fight them or make a call? You must be pretty stupid not to do those."

"Save the comments! Can't call because I left my cell phone at home. There are no pay phones here. And if I fought, where would I put my books?'' shouted Nephirelle, drawing the attention of everyone on the street. "And the people will see," added Nephirelle in a whisper.

"We'll hold your books for you-" began Terry.

"No don't!" warned Kaiba. Too late. Nephirelle was already giving them her books.

"Thanks!" She said. Kaiba and Terry groaned under the wait of the books.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth," muttered Terry. 

"I tried to warn you," said Kaiba. The books didn't look it, but they were **_so_** heavy!

"There's an ally right there. I can lure them there so people won't see!" said Nephirelle brightly.

"Good...for...you,'' panted Terry.

"Hey, gorilla-faces!" called Nephirelle towards the guys who were chasing her. "Over here." Nephirelle ran towards the direction of the ally, and those guys followed her.

Terry stared after thim in wonder. "Do you think she can handle them?" she asked Kaiba. Kaiba only nodded slightly.

**__**

BANG! CRASH! BANG!!! 

"Ow!"

"Stop!!! I'll do anything!"

**__**

CRASH! POW! BANG!

Nephirelle came out smiling and unhurt. Terry went over to the ally and was shocked to see four guys lying in the floor.

"That wasn't so bad," said Nephirelle and took her books back.

~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba was the first to know that Nephirelle returned. The rest found out when she went to school the next day.

"Students, I am pleased to inform you that Nephirelle Xu has returned," the teacher said.

Yugi and the gang were all surprised to see her.

~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back," Joey and Tristan said enthusiastically.

"Don't be too excited. Mai and Tea might get jealous,'' joked Nephirelle. They laughed.

"So," Nephirelle said. "What has happened while I've been gone?"

"Not much. Only that Bakura is a little bit good now."

"Oh, and my sister Serenity moved in with me," said Joey.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"You forgot to mention Battle City," said a cold voice.

"Battle City. I heard of that. How come I wasn't invited?" Nephirelle jokingly asked.

"I didn't know where you lived," said Kaiba coldly. Nephirelle frowned. Couldn't he take a joke?

"So," said Tea, "how was it in the US?"

"Great. I saw all of my old friends. And," Nephirelle said as she smiled, "I brought some souvineirs for you all. I'll give you them after school."

"What did you get me?" Joey asked.

"I thought food would be the best for you and Tristan."

"Yayyy!!!" cheered Joey and Tristan.

"You haven't changed," laughed Nephirelle.

"Hey! Nephy, your back!" Mai came over followed by a girl with auburn hair.

"Hi Mai!" said Joey. He gave her a kiss.

Nephirelle raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me about that. So," she said turning to girl standing besides Mai, "I guess you're Joey's sister." Serenity nodded. 

"Hi. And I suppose you're Nephirelle?" asked Serenity. Nephirelle nodded. "I can tell that we're going to be great friends.

"Yep. I can tell too. So" said Nephirelle turning towards Mai, "how long have you and Joey been dating?" 

Mai blushed. "We got together right after Battle City."

"When was Battle City?"

"3 months ago," answered Yugi.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. You two blondes look so cute together," chortled Nephirelle.

"Stop it already!" Joey said, red from embarrassment.

"What's so embarrassing?" asked Tea.

"You don't find it embarrassing because Nephirelle doesn't know about you and Tristan yet. So-"

"Tea and Tristan? The two T's. Wow, so many couples were made when I was away," said Nephirelle. Tea and Tristan blushed. Nephirelle smiled.

__

So much has changed since I left, thought Nephirelle. _I kinda feel out of place._

________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: Nephirelle has appeared. ^_^ Yay! And she is the brown-eyed girl in the prologue.

Mai: There's four girls now! Yess!

Tea: Why did you make Isis leave?

Authoress: Don't worry, she'll be back. I have a reason for why she left.

Serenity: Tell us!

Authoress: Sorry, I can't. *sobs* If I did, I'll give away my main plot. I can tell you little, unimportant facts only.

Mai, Tea, and Serenity: Too bad.

Authoress: Please read and review!


End file.
